As part of a long term study of the neural basis of emotion, the proposed experiments employ anatomical tract-tracing methods in the rhesus monkey to discover and characterize neural connections between the amygdala (a temporal lobe structure that appears to organize emotions) and the frontal lobe, which executes motor behaviors. A detailed description of such connections would provide support for the hypothesis that they underlie the ability of emotions arcused by the amygdala to activate motor pathways in order to produce the vigorous and integrated cardiovascular/somatomotor responses characteristic of emotional behaviors. Specific Aims: The framework within which I will look for anatomical connections between the amygdala and the frontal lobe can be stated in two hypothesis. Hypothesis I. Anatomically defined divisions of the monkey's frontal lobe are connected with the amygdala. This hypothesis expects that only portions of the frontal lobe will connect with the amygdala, and that such portions will coincide with established subdivisions, which are: Dorsolateral prefrontal cortex, areas 8A, 8B, and 9, 46, 12, and 10 Orbital prefrontal cortex, areas 11, 13, and 14 Medial prefrontal cortex, areas 24 and 25 Data will be analyzed from experiments in which all of these subdivisions are assessed with anatomical techniques for the presence of connections with the amygdala. Hypothesis II. Functionally defines divisions of the monkey's frontal lobe are connected with the amygdala. In the case that connections exist between frontal lobe and amygdala but do not conform to anatomically defined regions (i.e., Hypothesis I is rejected), then such connections can perhaps be understood in terms of functional subdivisions of the frontal lobe.